This Would Happen if I Met Altair
by Envytastic
Summary: I'm quite crazy. What would happen if I somehow got in the complete serious world of Masyaf in 1191? Well let me tell you this, chaos. And some other in my eyes funny stuff. Rated M for swearing and stuffs ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

DISCAIMER: I do not own Assassin's Creed.  
My mom owns me.  
Mentioned Mello, Near and L (333) belong to the people who's name I can't remember. It was something with Takeshi...

**Chapter 1**

I walked out of the store with a big grin. I finally found purple hair dye. It is so hard to get in Netherland. People must probably think why is this girl grinning all widely the whole time. I walked to the bus stop and waited. That damn bus always came every 30 minutes and I just missed the bus, that's great. I grabbed my iPod touch out my bag, I don't even know where I got the bag from, it's white and all flowery. Totally not my type. Lemme see, it's Avenged Sevenfold time. You just gotta love that band, so bad ass.

After some songs finally the bus came and I got in, the sun was shining bright and the bus didn't have air-conditioning, in other words my face was melting. I arrived at my house 15 minutes later and immediately went to the bathroom, I dyed my hair but there was just one problem, I had to hide it form my parents. I put on my Yankees cap and booted my laptop. I decided to play Assassin's Creed, I just loved to kill Al Mualim over and over again. I closed the game after the second time and decided to go to my cousins house.

I walked to the bus stop and saw the bus turned around the corner, I didn't wanna miss it and started to sprint, the only problem was, I didn't look where I was going and BAM I ran into the bus stop. I can only remember I fell down and then suddenly everything was pitch black.

I woke up and got confused cause I was lying on something soft, I thought I landed on the hard pavement… OMG NO A PEDOPHILE SAW ME LYING THERE AND HAS KIDNAPPED ME…. I layed on what seemed to be a bed… I sat up and looked at my surroundings. Weird.. this didn't look like the house of a pedo. It was just a plain room with a stone desk and the bed was covered with cushions. I slowly got out the bed and walked out the room. The hallway was also empty, just a long flag here and there and doors leading to other rooms. "Am I at an orphanage??" I said to myself. "But I'm not even an orphan…." I said again. "Okay I really need to stop talking to myself." I said again. I face palmed myself.

I walked to the end of the hall, not caring if I got lost since I'm in someone's house I don't even know. "Please if this is an orphanage let it be Whammy House." I thought. I would do anything to glomp Mello and huggle Near or molest L…. I shook my head. I really have to stop imagining about fictional characters… I finally spotted someone. "Heey misteeer!!" I yelled to the guy. Weird, normally I'm too shy to ask a stranger something. The man looked at me with a WTF expression on his face. "Can you tell me where I am??" I asked. The man said something in Arabic. I could read Arabic but not understand…. "Uhmm…" I looked at him and said nothing.

He gestured with his hand for me to wait. I rolled my eyes and stayed put. The man walked of somewhere. After a few minutes what seemed like hours for me he brought another man with him. "OMG No I am in the house of a pedo, and there are 2 of them." I said slightly panicking. "What is a pedo?" The man asked. "A pedo or pedophile is an adult man who has sex with small children." I explained to them feeling smart. The man looked at me with a shocked expression. I'm sorry, where I come from we have a lot of them." I said. "By the way where am I now??" I asked. "You are in Masyaf." The man said. "Oh okay, I jus-" I suddenly couldn't breath anymore. "A couple of minutes ago I was in Netherland…." I said in disbelieve. "Hmm… really?? A couple of minutes ago you were sleeping. Just like the past few days . Also before we found you in front of our bureau." He said. "_Hmmm… bureau, where have I heard that before??"_ I thought to myself.

"Wait a minute?? What year are we currently in??" I asked realizing something. "Were in 1191." The man said. "Holy cow." Was all I could bring out. Masyaf, a bureau, year 1191, men dressed in white cloaks that looked like pidgeons and holy cows?? I WAS IN ASSASSIN'S CREED!! This was like a dream coming true! "Teach me to be an assassin!! I wanna be an assassin!!" I yelled at the man almost jumping on him. "I don't think that's possible." The man said and looked at me like I was joking. But I wasn't. I was serious. "What?? Why not?" I asked the man very disappointed. "Cause you're a woman." He said and smiled. I glared at him. "YOU SEXIST PIG" I yelled at him and jumped on him. If there is something I hate more than dentists it would be racists. I managed to get on his back and slammed on it with my fists. It only amused him. "IN 2009 WOMAN ARE MORE SUPERIOR THEN MAN!" I kept on yelling. "What did you say?" The man asked removing me from his back and holding me to his level. "I said that woman in 2009 are more superior then men…" I repeated. "You're from the year 2009?" The men asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah dude, what's so weird about that?" I asked him. He grabbed the hood of my white Avenged Sevenfold hoodie and dragged me somewhere. "Hey!! I can walk you know!" I yelled at him but he ignored it. I unzipped my hoodie and made it slip of my body revealing my Death Note shirt with L in his famous sitting position. I quickly ran the opposite way before he noticed I was gone. "People in this time were so dumb." I said to myself and kept running, and collapsed on the floor after a few minutes. "Stupid condition." I panted and heared footsteps running to where I am. "She can't be very far!" The man who dragged me earlier yelled to the others. "Oh crap…"


	2. Chapter 2

****

Bleh D: been very busy with college :C

Chapter 2

They found me…. This time he dragged me from the collar of my shirt and no way I'm taking off my shirts. They were all perverts in this time. Wooh.. I'm glad I'm a gamer, I know quite some stuff about this game and timeline.

"Let me go you freak!" I yelled flailing my arms and legs around. He ignored me. "Hey don't you ignore me!" I yelled really pissed off. And once again he ignored me. "I'll start singing!" I yelled at him as a warning. It's not that I'm the worst singer ever, I can sing. But if I want to, I can't. Again ignored. "Fine I warned ya. "I KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME. CONVINCE ME THAT I'VE GROWN, BUT I CAN'T , CHANGE SO UNNATURALLY, DEMONS THEY FOLLOW ME! I QUIT RUNNI-"

I felt a hand cover my mouth. It was disgusting. I hate it when other people touch I couldn't sing after all *giggle*. What would I do when I want to sing and someone covers my mouth?? Hum. And what is the most annoying song I know?? The Dora theme song. So I start humming it and I knew the guy was getting annoyed. He starting swinging me. Did he like the song?? I continued humming some other annoying songs like the Pink Panther theme and the Teletubies theme. God I hate them.

Okay so he dragged me up a few stairs, STONE stairs, my butt hurt like HELL. He dropped me on the hard stone floor (which dealt the final blow on my butt.) And called for someone. Damn why can I read Arabic but can't understand it?? Another man came. He was dressed in a black cloak unlike the others. "What is your name my child?" The man asked. "My name is….." I thought for a while. No way I'm giving him my real name. "Amaterasu!" I said excited. "Amaterasu?" He repeated confused. (For those who never played Okami, Amaterasu is a white wolf in the game. Also known as the god of the sun in Japan.) "Yup." I said and nodded. The man seemed to ignore me. What's with all the ignoring here??

He started to babble some stuff about being in a restricted area, assassin's, kill, templar's. I kinda trialed off. "You told one of my assassin's that you're from 2009. How is that even possible?" The man asked suspicious. "Well… I tried to catch my bus, which is a transportation vehicle, like your horses. But I bumped into a pole and suddenly I woke up here." I said and shrugged my shoulders. The man looked at me, awe-struck. "And what's with your hair?" He asked pointing to the purple streaks. "In 2009 we can change our hair colors." I said happily. The man looked at me, probably thinking I'm crazy. In the game there were a lot of those crazy men, more drunk but you get the point.

"Do you have a piece of Eden?" He asked getting completely serious. "No, I don't think so." I said thinking. That's something I would do. Think very hard about something I already know the answer of. He nodded. "Then how did you come here?" He asked. "I think I already answered that question." I said getting bored. "I think I didn't get a proper answer from you." He said. "Damn, dude! Stop being so annoying, I just wanna go home." I whined. "Where are you from?" He asked. "Netherland." I said. "So you're a templar." He accused. "NO! I hate templars! I'm Turkish, I just happen to live there." I said. "And besides, there are no more templars there or anywhere else." I added. He looked confused. "In my time, there's peace all over the world." I said. Big lie, but he doesn't know so I don't care. I once made this test and the result said I was L from Death Note, it said that I lie o lot.

"My assassin also said you want to be an assassin?" Al Mualim asked. "Yeah!" I said cheerful and rabidly shook my head. "Fine, we can train you. You can go undercover as a templar and discover some useful information." He said. "Yayness." I said clapping with my hand like a little kid. He went over to a guard who was standing there the whole time and was smiling. He said something in Arabic and the guard left. The only thing I understood was 'Altair.'

Then my senses kicked in. "NO WAY!! ALTAIR IS GOING TO TRAIN ME?? OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!" I screamed. Al Mualim closed my mouth. "Shut up!" He said sternly. "How do you know Altair?" He asked releasing my mouth. "Uhm… He's like the most awesomest, ass-kicking assassin ever!" I said.

"Behave!" Al Mualim yelled.

"Sorry…" I said

Damn…. I'm glad I live in the 21st century….

I can't even say ass……

I already don't like him, I actually never liked him. But now I know I hate him. He is mean....

* * *

Yeah, sorry short chapter. I quickly wrote this one in class.


End file.
